


An Unexpected Outcome

by avatarsimp



Category: AtLA - Fandom, Avatar: The Last Airbender, The Legend of Korra - Fandom, tlok
Genre: Aggressive, Blood Kink, Choking, F/F, Hate Sex, Kinky, Knife Kink, Korra POV, Penetration, Post-Avatar: The Legend of Korra, Smut, idk - Freeform, korvira smut, strap on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:13:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26896504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avatarsimp/pseuds/avatarsimp
Summary: Korra meets Kuvira to discuss a peace treaty, but things quickly get off track.
Relationships: korvira - Relationship, kuvira and korra
Comments: 1
Kudos: 78





	An Unexpected Outcome

It had been years since I last saw her, but as soon as she appeared in my line of sight, my anger towards her renewed itself once again. The “Great Uniter,” they called her, but all I wanted to do was unite my fist with her face.

I could feel my hands becoming hot as fire started to erupt from them. Kuvira smirked at me, knowing damn well that this reaction was caused by her. She casually leaned back against her desk, arms crossed in front of her, radiating confidence and arrogance. I had come to renew our treaty, but all thoughts left my head once I saw her standing there like that.

Kuvira wore black trousers with a white button down. Her biceps looked as though they would burst through the seams at any second. Not to mention her breasts... i stared for a second too long and she casually started to unbutton her shirt.

“What are you...” I trailed off as more and more of her chest became visible. “I’m here to talk about the treaty,” I said gruffly, my eyes quickly flickering back up to her face.

“Is that so? Avatar, I can see right through you,” she chuckled. Her shirt was completely undone by now, just barely covering her hard nipples. I could feel the wetness grow between my legs as I stared longer than I intended to.

“You’re so easy,” she laughed, and that comment renewed my anger.

I marched right up in front of her, placing my hands on the desk on either side of her, my nose centimeters from hers. “If I’m so easy, why was I able to kick your ass three years ago?” And I could tell I hit a nerve as I stared straight into her eyes.

Suddenly, her hand was wrapped around my throat. Panic started to rise in me, before I realized she was being careful only to squeeze the sides of my neck. I could feel my clit start to throb. A small whimper escaped my lips and glee filled her eyes.

“Not so tough are you now, little girl?” She spat, squeezing ever so harder.

I couldn’t find my voice. I could only stare at her as she took control. I didn’t fight her... I didn’t want to.

She quickly stripped me, her hands roughly tearing my clothes off, each piece suddenly in shreds on the ground. I could feel my nipples perk up as the cold air hit me. Kuvira just smirked, knowingly, and I angrily pushed her down onto the desk, ripping her shirt off.

“I will not be your toy,” I said, pinning her to the desk. How dare she think she could control me, the avatar? I was more angry at myself than her, at the weakness I showed. Fuck.

I pushed off and started to walk away, but suddenly she was behind me with a knife pressed to my throat and her hand dangerously close to my clit.

“Don’t worry, I can make you bend to my will,” she hissed as she pressed the sharp tip of the knife into my neck, causing the slightest drop of blood to appear.

I could feel my heart beating faster, my words catching in my throat, my breaths coming out in hot pants. “F-fuck you,” I managed to get out, but it was clear Kuvira’s actions were greatly affecting me.

But before I could even think, her finger found my clit, teasingly letting fluttering over it. I gasped and Kuvira dragged the knife away from my neck, instead tracing my spine.

“I like the sounds you make,” she was trying hard not to laugh, and I was powerless to do anything about the rage bubbling in my stomach. Fuck her, was all I could think.

She dropped the knife and her hand found my throat again, “I don’t want your silly little words to ruin this moment,” she growled as she squeezed her hand tighter. I found myself digging my nails into her shoulder, creating deep bloody scratches down her back. I hated her. But she seemed to like the pain.

“Be a good little girl, Korra, and maybe I’ll let you cum,” she whispered into my ear, her lips grazing my lobe. I hate that she made my body react like this. I hate _her_.

Once again, her fingers fluttered over my clit, and at this point, I was too pissed off to keep being teased. “Fuck me,” I begged, aware of how pathetic I sounded. My pussy was practically dripping and she knew it.

“That was the plan. You’re such a pathetic brat, Avatar. Now you’ll just have to wait longer before you get to feel that sweet release,” and then with one swift movement, I was on the floor with my hands held over my head and pinned to the ground with some makeshift handcuffs. Fuck, she was good. She must do this often...

Kuvira straddled me proudly, a fearful joy displayed on her face she watched me writhe beneath her. I was scared, but extremely turned on at the same time. The throbbing of my pussy was becoming too much and I let out an exasperated groan, which apparently was not the right move.

This time when she put her hands around my neck, there was so much force and aggression to it. Her face hovered over mine, her tongue barely licking my lips. “Moan for me,” she commanded as she planted her lips on mine, the force around my throat still as strong as ever.

I couldn’t fight it anymore. I let out a deep and guttural moan as her tongue explored my mouth. I found myself biting her lip, and in return, she nipped mine hard enough to bleed. “Brat,” she hissed as her free hand found its way to my nipple, just gently fondling it at first before squeezing it tightly, causing me to shout with pleasure.

Her mouth moved away from mine and I instinctually whimpered, which she chuckled at. She started nibbling and sucking on my neck, and I shifted so her mouth would hit one of my favorite spots. Beneath me, I could feel a pool of water gathering. I let go and allowed my moans to overtake me, but suddenly, Kuvira stopped.

“Please keep going,” I begged her and she stood and stared down at me.

“You’re too close. I like to have fun. Let’s try something else,” and she disappeared out of my line of sight. I heard drawers opening and closing, but couldn’t figure out what was happening.

Before long, she reappeared with a blindfold and something behind her back. She quickly tightened the dark piece of fabric around my eyes and I was left laying naked on the floor, my body aching to be touched again. I squirmed and squeezed my thighs together, but a hand deftly pried them apart, commanding me to open wider. Then, the weight of her body was on top of me, her hands cupping my breasts and playing with them for a moment. I liked this feeling, but my clit was begging to be played with.

“Come onnnn,” I groaned, my frustration growing. But then something was placed into my mouth and secured around the back of my head.

“You will only speak when asked to,” Kuvira declared. I tried to say something in response, but the gag was far too secure to allow anything but moans to escape.

Something started to stroke my lips and I yelped in surprise, before feeling my body heat up at the realization. Kuvira was wearing a strap. I bet she looked sexy as fuck...

She continued to tease me, chuckling every now and then when I would moan and thrust my hips forward, begging her to fuck me. But finally, when I was nothing more than a quivering mess of groans and moans, she slipped the tip inside of me. A cock had never felt so good, not even Mako’s...

I tried to thrust my hips forward, to allow the cock to go further in, but my hips were quickly pinned to the floor. “You’re my toy. Be patient,” Kuvira murmured, slowly and purposefully moving the tip in and out.

I was about to burst. I needed her inside of me. I needed to cum. I desperately wanted _her_ to make me cum. All this relentless teasing had my muscles clenched and made me mouth dry.

Ever so slowly, I felt the massive member slip deeper and deeper inside of me, and with every thrust, I let out a deep, low moan. I’ve never wanted anything more in my entire life.

Without warning, she started to aggressively fuck me, thrusting in and out, her fingers digging into my hips, going faster and harder as the seconds dragged on. One hand caressed my side and slowly slid up to grip my breast, the other hand still firmly locked on my hip. At this point, I was shamelessly yelling. I moaned over and over and over, my voice just a pathetic sob. I needed her. I needed this.

She adjusted herself yet again, but this time, she made it so the cock would rub my clit with every thrust inside of me. My back started to arch and my toes curled. I was a second away from cumming when she stopped. Without a word and without a second to waste, she shimmied lower and her mouth found my pussy. I almost came right then and there on her tongue.

“I’ve always wanted to taste you,” she panted, making me realize this was getting her there even though I wasn’t pleasuring her physically. “You’re so wet, and you don’t taste bad either,” she moaned out right before her tongue found my hole and her finger landed on my clit.

She ate me out ravenously, as if I was her last meal. Her tongue felt better than anything I could imagine, with her free hand working at my clit, viciously rubbing it in circles. All the muscles in my body clenched as I squirted into Kuvira’s mouth, but she didn’t let that stop her. She moved her mouth to my clit and started to suck and lick and let her fingers enter me this time, feeling my walls contract against her force.

I was screaming, unable to control myself, mind wrecked from the kind of pleasure that I’ve never felt before. I tried squeezing my thighs shut, but she wouldn’t allow it. This pleasure, this feeling was almost too much, but then she let out the deepest and sexiest groan I’ve ever heard and I could feel the vibrations from her mouth deep inside me. My voice caught as I came again, right along with Kuvira.

Once she felt satisfied enough, should simply released my hands and said, “That was fun. We should do this more often,” and then her footsteps retreated as I laid on the floor trying to collect myself.

What the fuck just happened? 


End file.
